You Wished, and So Shall It Be!
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot] Captain Hook towered over her, laughing madly. Two Heartless descended upon her, claws reaching into her chest to pull out her heart – she may love Kingdom Hearts, but what happens what it becomes reality?


~ Our Muse!Scene opens to a very familiar scene: chaos.  
Ari saw you and 'meep'ed. 'Don't kill me, please!!'  
Ryou entered. 'Why would they want to kill you?'  
'Because my internet was down and I couldn't upload the next chapter of Crossed Trails . . .'  
'Oh.'  
Ari nodded. 'Ebil . . . I'm missing out!'  
Ryou sighed. 'Perhaps some time away from the computer would do you good. You're on it too much, anyways . . .'  
'Am not!'  
'—and whatever happened to you playing Kingdom Hearts in Expert Mode? You haven't even passed Hollow Bastion!'  
'When have I got the time to play?'  
'. . .what about yesterday after practise? You had your homework done, amazingly enough . . .'  
'Shut up! Anyways, I finished Algebra and History today in class . . . and besides, here was my afterschool schedule: practise, come home, shower, then Sue and Libby came . . . then I finished this,' Ari waved a script around, 'and it destroyed the writer's block! I think. Anyways, then I watched CSI and went to bed. No time! And tonight, I have an hour to go lil sis shopping, then I havta go to the football game . . . bah. Don't wanna go . . .'  
Ryou sighed. 'You should have thought of that before you joined Devillettes again—'  
Ari clapped a hand over his mouth. 'Shh! There are stalkers everywhere . . .' she giggled.  
Ryou shot all the other muses an exasperated look. Tom, Y.B., and Riku shrugged at him and went back to work. Artemis, however, climbed off the block and walked over. 'Ari, I'm sure everyone else is sick of listening to this. Why don't you just explain what happened and get on with it?'  
Ari stopped short and blinked. 'All right . . .' ~

Hey, everyone ((all you nice reviewers ^_~)), consider this an 'I'm-sorry-for-being-late-with-chapter-five-of-Crossed-Trails-my-internet-was-down-and-to-make-it-up-to-you-I-wrote-this-story' gift ^^;;  
I think that this ficlet pretty much finished the 'writer's-block-meets-plot-hole' thing, yayness!! ^___^  
Soo, since I've managed to finish all my homework and am sitting in study hall/Chem with nothing to do . . . **hops off to work on Reflections: Kairi, leaving the script behind**

**Title:** You Wished, and So Shall It Be!  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** **thinks** possibly the very end of Kingdom Hearts  
**Summary:** Captain Hook towered over her, laughing madly. Two Heartless descended upon her, claws reaching into her chest to pull out her heart – she may love Kingdom Hearts, but what happens what it becomes reality?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Oh, wow, yet another Ari-attempt to destroy the writer's block! Fwee!  
Ari: Tom, stop with the sarcasm . . . Anyways, this was based on a dream I had . . . scary as hell.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hook towered over her, laughing madly. Two Heartless descended upon her, claws reaching into her chest to pull out her heart – 

The rope holding her to the wall suddenly loosed and she found herself falling towards the water below. She unconsciously curled into a ball, bracing herself for impact –

It never came. Instead, her arms were nearly pulled out of their sockets as she was stopped in mid-air. She opened her eyes to see a boy with red hair, flying above her. He held her wrists, and she dangled under him. 'Don't worry,' he said to her, 'I won't let them get you . . .' a loud blast erupted behind them, and Peter Pan swerved to the right, the girl falling to the depths below. A long scream escaped her . . .

Kata Norwood sat up straight in her bed, breathing hard. Her bedsheets were entangled around her damp body, and she struggled to disengage herself from their grasp. She fell out of her bed, landing on a tangled heap on the floor, still pushing the dark cloth from herself. However, the more she pushed, the more entangled it got, until she finally stood, the sheets dropping as she did so. 'Just a dream . . . a dream . . . only a dream . . . it's not real . . . it didn't happen,' she reassured herself, tugging straw-coloured hair away from her face. She leaned close to the mirror, inspecting light brown eyes for fear. She twisted a black rubberband around the long locks, then turned away from the mirror, looking at her clock. It was only 4:38 . . . Kata had the feeling that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. She padded across the room, snagging a deep green blanket from the floor. She settled herself in a large blue chair and tucked the blanket around herself before turning to the television in front of her. She picked up the controller from the floor and switched on the TV, seeing the opening screen to one of her favourite games: Kingdom Hearts. 'Load game,' Kata whispered to herself. Somehow, speaking aloud relaxed her; the dream was already partially forgotten. 

A couple selections later, Kata was drawn into the captivating story of Kingdom Hearts. She wasn't Sora, no, the boy was himself. She was Kata, the _girl_ wielding the Keyblade. Sora? Who was he? In _her_ mind, every time they said Sora, they were speaking to her. 'Kata! Let's go!' they'd say, running themselves. 

She stood in a wooden room; a sharp intake of breath showed her surprise. She recognised it as the room from her dream . . . she rushed out of the room, hellbent on destroying the man who haunted her: Captain James Hook. Peter and Donald followed her, Donald's feet slapping noisily on the deck. Peter floated stealthily behind her, feet about a foot from touching the ground. The party made their way to the main deck, where Peter knocked on Hook's cabin door.

'Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?' Hook called through the doorway.

Peter scrunched up his nose and spoke in a perfect imitation of Smee, 'Aye, captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them.'

The door of Hook's cabin slowly opened. Hook crept out, not noticing the three that pressed themselves to the shadows. Kata noticed Peter draw his dagger and approach the man's back, poking him in the shoulder with it. Hook whirled around, 'P-peter P – blast you!!'

'Ready to make a splash, you codfish?' Peter taunted, childish side showing a bit. 'Now it's your turn to walk the plank!'

Kata leapt forward, slashing with the Keyblade. She attacked him with several three and four-combos as Donald hurled fireballs at him. Peter stuck to the air, diving in to assault Hook. Who knew how long the battle would last . . . ?

Kata slumped in her chair, sighing. 'Finally!' She gave the X button one more tap, sending her character onscreen into a flurry of attacks. Hook stumbled back, falling over the edge of the rail accidentally. She giggled as the Crocodile gave chase to the man, eager for another taste of flesh. 'Yay! Cut-scene!' she cheered as the familiar black bars appeared at the top and bottom of the screen.

Sora was leaning over one of the rails, looking out at the lower levels of the pirates' ship. He seemed to be in deep thought. 'Uh, Sora,' began Goofy, 'Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her –'

'Shh!' interrupted Donald.

'Sora,' began Peter, but he was cut off as Sora's head rose, eyes shining with happiness.

'I still can't believe it,' he said. Kata figured that the rest of the group thought he meant about Kairi, for they couldn't see his eyes. 'I really flew. Wait til I tell Kairi! I wonder if she'll believe me . . . probably not.'

'You can bring her to Neverland sometime,' Peter told him. 'Then she can try it herself.'

'If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her – about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened.'

As Kata watched, Tinkerbell flew in front of Peter's face. 'What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?' Kata picked up the player's manual beside her, not noticing the light trickling into her room as she played.

'Take care of her,' Riku told Sora. 

Sora nodded, and the King intervened, 'Now, let's close this door for good, Sora!' On both sides of the door, Keyblades twirled, then straightened, blue and white light streaming from the tip to lock Kingdom Hearts.

'Nooooo . . .' cried Kata, tears trickling down her face. 'They can't do that to Riku!! It's not faaaaaaaaaaaair . . .'

Onscreen, Sora was talking to Kairi, who stood on a little patch of sand. They held each other's hand as the bit of land she stood on shook. 'Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!'

'I know you will!' cried Kairi as their hands were pulled from each other. Kata just stuck her tongue out at the screen. They'd left Riku behind; she didn't really give a damn about Kairi. 

Destiny Islands reappeared, and Kairi saw all the stars returning to their normal position. Kata saw her add another paopu to Sora's drawing, and the credits rolled. Kata sat crying as the credits rolled, and as the epilogue played. Then the words 'Special Secret' appeared on the screen, and her tears stopped. Kata sat up straight, wondering exactly what it was. She stared in awe as it played, nearly shrieking, 'That's Riku!!' when the blindfolded man appeared.

Kata blinked hard after the video ended. 'Hey, I've got it!' she said, standing up. 'Maybe . . .' she inserted the videotape into the VCR and reloaded her game from 'Final Rest,' cursing at Ansem as she played through the end again. This time, as the final video played, she hit 'Record'. 

Kata sighed as the last scene with Riku played again. She pulled an exasperated look as Sora spoke with Kairi, then as Kairi returned to Destiny Islands, gagged. 'All right, all right, already!' she cried. 'Get to the Special Secret again!'

As she spoke, the epilogue faded to black. Kata cheered, cutting herself to silence as the secret video played. As the Dual Keyblade Wielder pulled out – well, pulled out his dual Keyblades, Kata heard her mom calling down the stairs. 'Are you coming up?' 

'Just a minute!' Kata called back, eyes never leaving the screen. The Blindfolded Unknown gestured to the sky, and overhead, the clouds split, revealing a meteor shower: the barriers between the worlds had broken down again, Kata remembered.

As soon as the screen faded to black again, Kata hit 'Stop' and pulled out the tape, sitting it on her bureau and grinning. She hopped up the stairs, leaving the tape for later.

So she didn't notice when something within it glowed.

'Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take,' recited Kata. She whispered to herself a moment before adding, 'And please let me make it into Kingdom Hearts, somehow . . .'

Barely a minute was by before the girl was asleep, oblivious to the danger nearby.

A shadow snaked over the floor, stealthily followed by a blade-wielding shade. A dark hood covered the man from head to foot, the rapier glinting in the moonlight. 

'You asked, and so shall it be,' the shadow hissed, a strange, raspy voice issuing from it's mouth. The shade raised the blade overhead.

Kata's eyes snapped open.

Her light brown eyes took in everything quickly. A shadow beside her, the tape – the tape was glowing?!, and almost directly overhead was a strange shadow-like person, holding a long knife over her!

Kata screamed. And understandably so.

'You asked, and so shall it be!' the shadow said again, and Kata's eyes grew wide as she understood what it meant. 

Her wish . . .

The hood covering the shade's face slipped a bit, and Kata saw an orangey, Heartless-like eye. 'Ansem?!' she gasped, mind racing at an almost impossible speed.

'_You asked, and so shall it be!'_ the shadow and the man screamed, somehow a window in her room burst open, wind flowing through and making all the paper in the room flutter; Kata's hair was nearly standing on end.

'Oh, no . . . no, please!' she shrieked, looking about for an escape, but seeing none. 

'**_You asked, and so shall it be!_**' the shade thrust the blade through her chest, but eerily enough, there was no blood. Kata screamed, pain blossoming from a fatal wound. 

Time was suspended for a moment, a dark picture: Kata's body arced from the blade, which was pierced through the front of her chest and out the back, the Heartless watching in awe, several things midair from the gust of wind that had accompanied the stab. A vase had been overturned, and the water was lumped together.

Then time returned to normal, and everything crashed to the floor. The shade, with a smirk, pulled the rapier from her body, seemingly smiling as he examined the blade, which was completely free of blood. Kata gasped for breath; she knew her life was ending. 

'_You asked, and so shall it be,_' the shade and the shadow repeated. A pool of darkness appeared in her ceiling, and a hand was thrust out of it. 

'Here!' shouted a voice. 'Give me your hand!'

Kata reached toward the hand, but before she could reach the offered, her hand dropped and her body relaxed, a heart floating into the void, followed by Kata herself – in soul, of course, physically, she was dead. The shadow pounced after the heart, but the hand snatched it away, drawing it into the darkness. Kata followed; after all, she wanted to know who it was . . .

'You asked, and so it shall be . . .' the shade and the shadow whispered.

As the void closed, the shade and the shadow were pulled back in, struggling against it, but failing. Kata's body was gone from the room, to where, no-one would know.

As the first rays of sun hit the window, the videotape burst into flame, damaging nothing but itself, and leaving only a pile of deep green ashes in its place.

And somewhere far away, Kata realised her wish . . .

Had become reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari: . . . heh. Yes, that was actually my dream . . . it scared me, a bit. 

Tom: **blinks** Are you sure it's not Y.B.'s fault?

Ari: **shrugs** I don't know . . .

Tom: I'm a bit afraid of you, now . . .

Ari: **blinks** That's what the guy at cosi said . . .

Artemis: Since they're busy, I'll say it: Please remember to review!


End file.
